


Pachelbel's Cannons

by pointsnorth



Category: No More Heroes (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Margaret you are a bundle of nerves dear calm down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vertigo and drunken violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pachelbel's Cannons

Margaret has always liked heights. She feels a little safer, elevated from the rest of the world and its grime. 

With her prize money, she buys a penthouse. It’s sparsely furnished, and the only thing that has any sort of clutter is her closet; rack upon rack of dresses and blouses and jumper skirts that no one will ever see.

One day, she’s hoping that she’ll get to show them to the one person who ever cared. She sits, and waits, and watches TV late at night, and plays her violin until her fingers hurt.

She shoots, misses, sings, feels her throat go raw and the blood spatter onto her boots. The money rolls in, she buys a ridiculously priced skirt and pays the rent, and she waits and watches the cityscape.

One day, it’ll be worthwhile. If she stays in high places, no one can touch her. She’ll be safe, until Alice walks through the door. 

She’s done her research, as best she can. Found out where Alice was last seen, and left a key there. It’s not the smartest thing, but she’s never been smart with Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice.

The strings sing under her bow, and the lights twinkle through the screen to her balcony. One day they’ll sit out there together.

One day, she will keep Alice close to her and high off of the ground too.


End file.
